Ten Days Before Christmas
by NoLove10
Summary: Nikita is a single mother who works as a bartender. Her wish for Christmas was to be able to afford a gift her son wants but the money she makes isn't enough. One night she meets a handsome guy named Michael Sage who offers her the job of her life. Ten days of knowing him she realizes that Christmas isn't really that special without that special someone to call your one and only.
1. Prologue - The Tough Days

In the spirit of the holidays, I wanted to write a little something because I just love Christmas and wanted to share that with you guys. Although the story will not be a very long one, I hope you guys will enjoy the short ride.

888

_December 1st_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" The five year old boy shouted as he ran to his mother's room. "Mommy wake up!"

The older woman groaned at her son's cries and pulled the sheets off her head exhaustingly.

"It's Saturday mommy," Nicholas told his mommy. "You said we could get a Christmas tree today."

Nikita smiled exhaustingly at her son then opened her arms wide. "Cuddles first?"

Nicholas giggled as his mom pulled him on the bed.

"Good morning, handsome." Nikita greeted.

"Good morning, mommy." Nicholas replied as he hugged his mommy tightly and gave her many kisses. He really loves cuddle time in the morning with mommy.

…

It was about ten o'clock when Nikita finally decided to wake up. She made breakfast for herself and Nicholas with what little bit of groceries was left. She then looked inside the empty fridge and sighed.

"_Great."_ She whispered to herself. _"We're out of groceries and I'm almost out of money." _She said as she watched Nicholas eat his cereal while watching cartoon in the living room.

After breakfast and the whole getting ready process, they were finally out of their apartment and were on their way to the super market. Nikita only had sixty dollars in her purse and she didn't even know if she could afford a Christmas tree let alone buy a week's worth of groceries and pay for gas in her car.

She managed to keep the grocery's bill under thirty dollars with the help of a few coupons she cut out earlier for cereal, fruits and some of Nicholas's favorite things. The little boy lives for Christmas and presents. It's that time of the year he looks forward to most and Nikita just didn't want to disappoint the kid today by not buying the tree for decoration.

"Ma?"

"Hm?" Nikita replied.

"Mommy, do you think Santa might come early this year?" The little boy asked curiously.

Nikita smiled sadly as she looked at the little boy from her rear-view mirror. "I don't know, he might." She answered. "Santa's had a tough year this year."

"But I've been extra good this year." Nicholas said.

Nikita nodded. "I know you have."

"So how come he's had a tough year?" The little boy asked confusingly.

Nikita shrugged. "Well, Santa has more kids this year and he has to get them presents too." She told the five year old boy.

"How come?" Nicholas asked again.

"Did you know that Christmas is more special than just the gifts?" She tried to stall the kid.

"How come?"

Nikita chuckled. "It just is, Nicholas." She said. "You've got to stop asking something other than _'how come?'_." She mocked.

888

As Nikita and Nicholas were decorating the tree and having some bonding time, Nikita's phone rang.

"Telephone." Nicholas shouted.

Nikita rolled her eyes at her son as she picked up the phone and answered. It was work.

_No. Bryan. Bryan. Its Christmas holiday week and it's also my day off. I want to spend it with my kid._

_Why can't Gustavo do it?_

_You don't understand. I don't have a baby sitter._

Nikita sighed desperately. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, a night shift would do her so much good. Especially, if she wants to be able to afford half the things on the list of gifts that Nicholas will be posting on the fridge soon enough.

_Fine. Fine I'll do it but I want Christmas and New Year's off._

_Nope. Take it or leave it buddy._

_I'll see you tonight._

_Okay. Bye!_

The phone call ended and when Nikita turned back to face Nicholas, he had stopped decorating and he had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry baby." She said as she marched towards the little boy who was standing next to the tall Christmas tree.

"It's okay mommy." Nicholas said understandingly.

Nikita hugged the little boy in her arms and kissed his cheek. "I promise mommy will make it up to you." She said.

"I'll remember that." Nicholas promised too.

Nikita smiled. "Alright," She said. "But this tree ain't going to finish decorate itself mister."

888

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter a little bit. As you guys see, Nikita is a single mother and she has a lot on her plate so I think it's going to be fun watching things unfold each chapter. More character appearance is promised next chapter and hopefully that'll be very soon. But please review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


	2. Lucky Night

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot and I'm so glad a few are enjoying it! I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as the other one._

888

"Thank you so much for doing this Suzie." Nikita said as she let her long time friend in the apartment. "I wasn't even supposed to be working tonight but they called me in and I didn't have a choice." She explained.

Suzie smiled. "It's okay, girl." She replied. "And besides, it's been too long since I've seen this sweet little guy." She tousled with Nicholas's hair and the young boy shyly chuckled. "Last time I saw you, you were this small, still peeing in your diaper." Suzie teased.

Nicholas hid his face in pure embarrassment. Suzie chuckled at him. "It's a joke buddy."

Nikita came back from applying makeup and grabbed her bags before crushing down on the couch next to Nicholas.

"You can have an apple, a cookie and a glass of milk for snack before bed, ok?" She told the boy.

Nicholas nodded. "Ok mommy." He replied politely.

"Mommy will be home on time to tuck you in bed." Nikita promised.

She intended to keep that promise. When she had Nicholas, it's the only thing she vowed herself to always do. No matter how busy her day can get, she'll always be home on time to tuck her kid in bed and kiss him good night.

Nicholas nodded again.

Nikita smiled. "Okay, give mommy kiss." She commanded.

The five year old leaned in and pressed a big kiss on her mommy's pink lips.

"Be good ok, papi?" Nikita said as she begin making her way to the door.

"Ok mommy, I will." Nicholas shouted.

"I love you, Nicholas."

Suzie smiled. She could tell that Nikita loves this child to death. She's a wonderful mother.

"I love you too, mommy."

888

Nikita had just pulled her car at the back door of the bar where she works at. She knew as loud as it was in there, it was probably going to be a long night dealing with jerks but damn it that's the job, right?

"I thought you bailed on me." Bryan said as he tossed Nikita a shirt.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Why would I do that?" She replied sarcastically after she put on her shirt and wrapped her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on, get out there." Bryan told her. "Owen's all by himself out there."

Nikita got out and met the biggest crowd she's ever seen in a very long time at this bar. That's right, it's December and all month long it's going to buzzard and bananas in here. It's really a good way to make money if those people aren't being too cheap to leave tips.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you were working tonight." Owen shouted over the large crowd.

It's a little creepy. He's had a crush on Nikita for like… ever and as many times as Nikita told him it was never going to happen between them, he still tried. Poor guy doesn't like to take _no_ for an answer but unfortunately it's always going to be that.

"I didn't have a choice." Nikita replied.

…

"Another drink, please?"

Nikita hadn't even been looking at the male who had just kindly asked her for a drink. She was busy just focusing on getting the glasses ready first.

"Sure," She replied. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a dirty martini." The man replied.

"Coming right up." Nikita said.

It was almost fascinating to the guy to watch such a beautiful woman make a drink so flawlessly and using cool techniques with her hands. She looked very experienced. It's the first time he's been to this bar because he just discovered it through a friend. He's not really into that kind of stuff but tonight he felt like getting wasted.

Tonight marked two years since he's gotten rid of a psychotic bitch that he married out of his life and this should definitely be celebrated.

Nikita had finally looked up as she served the man and she could've sworn that she saw his eyes sparkled and her heart just melted by his thankful smile. Like it was almost too weird of a feeling, she had to pull herself back together.

"Here you go." She said as she pushed the glass towards the man.

…

The whole night, Nikita only served that one man. He looked pretty fucked up after a few shots but that didn't stop him from ordering those complicated drinks that Nikita didn't even know how to make yet.

He was doing it on purpose but with a hundred dollar bill on that counter, Nikita had to keep up with him and his crazy alcohol mixtures.

"You're sure you're alright?" She asked.

He nodded at her. "Oh yeah." He winced as he touched his head. It was pounding like hell but he didn't feel through his limits yet. He hasn't been this poorly drunk since… forever probably.

"You should probably stop drinking if you're driving home." Nikita advised.

He nodded again. He should probably stop drinking because he's sure his buddy Birkhoff won't be too happy with him Monday morning if he comes in looking like an operation gone wrong.

"Do you like working here?" He asked.

Nikita shrugged. "I don't know." She replied as she served somebody else a beer. "I mean it's all I have for now. I have people to provide for." She said.

"Interesting!" He shouted.

"Why?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." The guy replied again. "I just think you could do better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikita asked again.

"I…I didn't mean it in a bad way." The man quickly apologized. Maybe drinking that much really wasn't a good idea. He didn't mean to be disrespectful or anything.

"Then what?" Nikita asked. She didn't exactly take it personal. The guy told the truth. She knows she could do better but who's going to look after her kid for her?

"I just think you're too pretty to be a bartender, you know?" He said.

Nikita smiled. "Aren't you nice?" She said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious." The guy said. "How many jerks do you deal with every week?"

"Hm," Nikita thought for a second. "I think I've lost count." She joked.

They both laughed. For Nikita it was almost a relief to laugh with a stranger. That's what makes this job worth it sometimes. You meet jerks everyday but when it's your lucky day, you can meet that one person that knows and can just give you that sense of relief.

Nikita looked from the corner of her eyes to see Owen staring at her with a weird, jealous look on his face. It crept her out just a little bit. She'd talk to him later when she's leaving to see what this was about.

888

It was just about eleven o'clock when the man decided to call it a night. Nikita enjoyed talking to him. It made tonight a little less shittier than she thought it would be. In some way, you could say she's glad she came.

"Look," The green eye man said as he begin to gather his jacket. "I'm really serious about you being too pretty to just be a bartender." He said as he pulled his wallet out. "Here's my card." He said as he handed her the card. "Call me if you ever want to change your mind about this job. I'm looking for someone and I think you'd be perfect for it."

Can you say scary?

Nikita didn't want to be rude so she took the card. She didn't know the guy in any shapes or form. She just met him and here he was telling her that she's too pretty to be a bartender and that he had a job for her.

What the hell?

He put an extra twenty bill on the counter along with the hundred bills and pushed it towards her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Nikita looked at his hands and the hundred twenty dollars currently in front of her. Was this guy serious?

Hundred and twenty fucking dollar tip… huh.

"Nikita." She replied dubiously.

He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Nikita." He said.

But before Nikita could even get another word out or even ask for his name back, he had already left and she lost him in the crowd of people that were leaving all at once too.

Tonight has got to be one of the weirdest nights of work ever!

She took the money in front of her. She almost felt too bad but maybe today was just her lucky day.

She combined all the tips she made for the night and it was close to two hundred. It was enough to pay Suzie for babysitting Nicholas tonight and pay the cable bill.

Tonight was weird but it was also her lucky night.

888

Nikita couldn't stop smiling as she helped Owen clean up before closing. It's like every time she closes her eyes, that guy was right there again and as weird as it sound, it made her feel good.

"I saw you." Owen's voice came.

It interrupted Nikita from her moment of joy and she quickly snapped her head from the floor and looked at him.

"Saw me what?" She asked.

"Interacting and smiling with the pretty boy." Owen replied.

Pretty boy? Please!

"It's call doing my job, Owen." Nikita smiled. "Get a grip and stop being a pussy. You and I won't even happen in your wildest dreams."

"Right." Owen said disappointingly.

"Anyways, I'm heading off." Nikita told him as she tossed away the last piece of napkin that was left on the counter. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"Goodnight."

888

Nikita got home three minutes before midnight. She knew Nicholas was still up because she promised she's be home on time to tuck him in and if she knows her son well, he probably gave Suzie a hard time to go to bed even though his pupils could no longer stay open.

Nikita unlocked the door and dropped her bags on the floor exhaustingly. She just feels beat right now but she smiled as Nicholas jumped off the couch and ran into her arms.

She picked up the five year old in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Hi cuddles." She said as she gently ran her hands through his sandy hair. "How come you're still up?" She asked.

Nicholas shrugged as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. Suzie smiled as she begin to gather her things.

"He's a real stubborn one." She told Nikita. "He wanted to wait for you to tuck him in."

Nikita smiled. "Well he's definitely my son, right?"

"Definitely." Suzie said.

"Thank you so much again." Nikita put Nicholas on the floor to get her purse. She took fifty bills from her purse and handed it to Suzie. "Thanks so much."

"Oh, no! It's okay." Suzie quickly denied. She and Nikita go way back for her to take money from her. "It was fun babysitting."

"Please. I'll feel bad if you don't take it." Nikita begged. "I'm sure you'd rather do something else tonight but instead you had to babysit my kid."

Suzie smiled. Same old Nikita. Stubborn and sympathetic at the same time. It's really sad that they've lost touch. She's a really good friend.

She took twenty bills from Nikita and handed back the rest. "Seriously, anytime that you might need me to babysit again, I will." Suzie said. "It was really fun."

…

After Suzie left, Nikita locked up before turning to look at her son. He makes a long exhausting day worth it every day she comes home. Those crystal blue eyes of his are literally the most soothing and the most beautiful things to her.

"Are you alright, baby?" Nikita asked.

Nicholas nodded. "Yeah."

The little boy grabbed his mom's hands and led her down the hall of her bedroom. He was old enough to understand when his mother was exhausted and he didn't want to even bother his mother. He just wanted to jump in bed next to his mommy and just sleep.

They did exactly that after they both got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

"Want me to read you something before bed?" Nikita asked sleepily.

Nicholas shook his head. "No," The little boy replied. "I finished my book tonight. I think I've had enough reading."

Nikita chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the little boy and pulled him closer to her. "Okay." She whispered.

"I love you, mommy." Nicholas said.

"I love you too, baby." Nikita replied. "Sleep tight, love."

888

_This chapter was definitely longer and I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it. Nikita will be meeting that strange man again soon, (in case you guys were wondering.) Please review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Until next time, xoxo! _


	3. Coincidence

It was Tuesday afternoon and Nikita took Nicholas to eat after school at a restaurant downtown. She couldn't afford much but she promised Nicholas that she'd take him out for pizza and ice cream at his favorite place if he got a hundred on his spelling test and he did. He even got the bonus questions right too so she had every reasons to take him.

As Nicholas was eating his pizza and telling his mommy about his day, a tall man walked through the door of the same restaurant they were in with a little girl that looked at least four years of age. Nikita hadn't gotten a good look at the man's face but she smiled because the man seemed loving enough playing with the little girl she assumed was his daughter.

She watched the man from the back as he ordered his table. Nikita knew it was weird but the little girl was cute and she just couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Mommy, did you hear me?" Nicholas asked.

Nikita finally snapped out of it as Nicholas touched her hands.

"Um, yeah-"She said. "Look honey, Santa doesn't like to make promises that he can't keep so I really don't know if you're going to get that bike buddy." She kissed the little boy's head.

Nicholas pouted sadly. "That sucks."

"I'm sorry buddy." Nikita said as she tousled with the little boy's head. "But I bet extra chocolate fudge on that ice cream would make you feel better. D'that sound good?"

"Yes." Nicholas replied.

When Nikita called the waitress to order the ice cream and for the check, that same man had also walked by and took the table that was across her. She didn't want to look up and directly look at the guy to make him feel uncomfortable.

That's why it was even more of a surprise to her when the guy walked up to her and kindly interrupted.

"I'll take that." He said.

"Sure sir." The nice waitress replied.

"We'll have some more pizza and ice cream for the kids and the nice lady here. For me I'll have a tuna sandwich with a large cup of sprite." He said as he signed the check and left a huge tip for the waitress. "And do me a favor beautiful…"

The young waitress blushed at being called beautiful by the tall handsome man.

"Yes sir?"

"Buy yourself something nice for me, sweetheart." He said.

"Thank you so much!" The waitress cried happily. Too happy even. It was a huge tip and that doesn't happen very often with her regular customers.

Nikita felt so embarrassed, she didn't even look up after the waitress left. She just let some stranger pay for her check and didn't even try to stop him.

"Do you mind?" The man asked politely as he begin to pull two extra chairs around Nikita's table.

Nikita shook her head, still unable to look at the man. The guy just basically paid for her damn bill, why would she care if he sat around her table.

When he finally sat down, Nikita finally looked up only because the little girl next to Nicholas was smiling at her.

"Say hi sweetie."

Nikita's heart begins to race at the familiar figure that sat across her. She knew this man. She met him like a few days ago working at the bar and to say that he has a thing for big tips was an understatement.

"Hi." The little girl waved her hands and smiled.

Nikita smiled back. "Hi beautiful."

"My name's Nicholas, what's your name?" Nicholas asked the little girl.

"My name is Alexxa."

Both adult watch silently as the kids have their own private conversation aside as if they weren't even sitting around the table. Kids…. They're amazing little human beings.

"Well I'm Michael." The mysterious man finally revealed. "I think we've met before."

Nikita cleared her throat. "This is a tiny bit awkward." She whispered.

Michael chuckled. "Is it because you never called me?" He asked. "I gotta say, I'm a little offended here. I mean I'm allowed to right? If women are allowed to go bananas when a guy doesn't call back after a date, I think it's fair to be a little girly as a man sometimes. Even if we never went on a date." He said.

Nikita ran her hand through her silky hair and licked her lips to prevent from laughing. "I barely knew you and only talked to you for like a few hours and you sort of offered me a job, can you see how that might freak me out a little bit?" She asked.

Michael nodded. "I'm still offended." He said.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I come here sometimes on Tuesdays and Fridays." Michael replied. "It's a nice little place."

Finally more food came and the kids indulged themselves in some delicious pizza while Michael took a sip of his soda.

"Is this your daughter?" Nikita asked.

Michael shook his head. "No," He chuckled. "That's my little niece." He said kissing the little girl's forehead. "Right Lex?"

The little girl nodded. "Uncle Michael and I like to have bonding time while mommy works at the office. He likes to take me here after school sometimes." Alexxa said while chewing on her pizza with her small baby teeth.

Nikita smiled. "Well I think that's really sweet." She cooed.

Michael chuckled as he looked at Nicholas. The resemblance to Nikita was there just a little bit but with the blue eyes and the sandy blonde hair it was hard to tell.

"Is that your son?" He asked.

Nikita nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

Michael stretched his hands out to the little boy and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, bud." He said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Nicholas replied.

As the conversations continued around the table, Nikita couldn't help but feel happy and warm inside. This man was a total stranger, yet she's seen him only twice and that same feeling she got when she saw him for the first time, that same one she hoped would be just a fantasy, she felt it again watching him being so kind and playful towards her son and his niece.

"Mommy, can I have bubble gum?" Nicholas asked.

Nikita sighed.

Michael looked at Nicholas's begging face then back at Nikita's. Something was happening here. He didn't know what the look on Nikita's face meant but he was adult enough to figure it out.

"I think I got a few quarters here." He interrupted as he begin to search through his pocket.

Nikita shook her head. "It's ok." She said.

"No I got it." Michael insisted.

"Don't do that." Nikita begged. "I don't want him to get used to getting things that we can't always afford." She said as she handed Nicholas a quarter. "Here get only one."

"Okay." Nicholas groaned.

"Do you wanna get some bubble gum too, honey?" Michael asked Alexxa.

Alexxa nodded quickly.

Michael laughed. "Here, knock yourself out." He said as he handed the kid a few quarters before leaning in her small ears and whispered. "Share some with your new friend, Nicholas."

"Okay!"

…

The two kids left and went to the kid's play house under the surveillance of both guardians.

"Not bad." Nikita commented.

Michael smiled. "Thank you." He replied.

They talked for a few more minutes. They didn't make very personal talks. They barely knew each other to be digging in too deep and Nikita respected that fact a lot. She doesn't really like talking to strangers and that way, they don't know how miserable her life can be sometimes.

Things were just warming up to a more increased level and Nikita's anxiety was saved by the vibration of Michael's phone.

"Excuse me." Michael said.

"Sure." Nikita smiled.

He answered the phone and looked preoccupied for a while.

"No," Michael said. "Birkhoff, I'm telling you, if you sign that damn deal without me, I will kill you." He threatened.

Nikita's brows furrowed. And here she thought he was a nice guy.

"Tell Alex that I said no." Michael continued to ramble. "William doesn't guarantee us more growth than John." He said.

Business man.

Nikita thought so since she first saw him at the bar. But you can't always let the suit foul you right?

"It doesn't matter!" Michael said. "You know what? I'm going to hang up on you right now but when I get back, that file better be unsigned or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

Michael did exactly what he said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." Nikita said. "Work problem?" She questioned.

Michael nodded. "Nothing too big I can't handle." He said. "But I'll have to run before some damn contract is signed."

"Yeah, I better get going too." Nikita said.

They called the kids and took the rest of the unfinished pizza. Michael didn't want it and Nikita didn't either but Michael insisted that Nicholas and Alexxa took half each just in case. He didn't want it to go to waste. World hunger is big and he didn't believe in wasting food.

"Well it was definitely nice seeing you again." Michael said.

Nikita nodded silently. "Same." She replied.

Michael reached for his wallet and pulled out a white card. "Let's hope you call this time." He said. "If you don't this time, I'll know you just don't like me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nikita said.

They all exited the restaurant together and both went their separate ways. As Nikita watched Michael leave, she couldn't help but feel extremely lonely. It's almost as if she missed him in some weird type of way.

Just weird.

888

_This is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope the chapter wasn't too bad for you guys. I don't know if they should continue to meet like this or if Nikita should call Michael but I think your reviews would help so please do review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


	4. A Little Closer

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. They all mean a lot to me and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story as far as it goes!_

888

"Oh come on!" Nikita cried desperately. "It's Christmas month, just give me till after Christmas and I swear I'll have your money." She said.

"_Do I sound like Santa Claus to you?" The man replied over the phone. "I'll give you a week max or else the apartment will be put on foreclosure." _

"Wait-"

But it was too late. The landlord had already hung up and Nikita once again found herself in her car alone with more problems to deal with. Could this day get any worse?

She had to go pick up Nicholas from school then head off to work. And she also has to find a way to come up with two months worth of payment. It would be a miracle if she can even come up with one.

She tried starting the engine. It wouldn't. The battery was low and she was running out of gas.

"No, no!" Nikita slammed her hands on the starring wheel. "Don't do this to me." She begged.

This day is officially the worse day ever.

After a few tries, she came to the reality that the car was not going to start and now she had to call a towing company. She didn't exactly have one hundred and fifty dollars to spend right now.

"Fuck!"

She desperately ran her hands through her hair and across her face. She's gonna go insane sooner or later.

She was snapped out of it when her phone begins to vibrate on the passenger's seat. She reached for it hoping it would be someone that will be willing to help her.

"_Hi honey." A cheery voice came on the other line._

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Hi, mom." She replied in a fake cheery tone too.

"_How's my grandson doing?" The elder woman asked. "How are you? How come you never call us, Nikita?" _

"Mama, I'm sorry." Nikita said.

Seriously, she has to deal with her mother right now?

"_Well are you and Nicholas coming up to Nashville this Christmas?" Asked the country lady._

"Ma, how about I call you later?" Nikita said. "I'm in the middle of something very important here."

"_But-"_

"Love you, ma."

She hung up and sighed. She just wanted to pretend that today never happened.

Finally, someone came up in mind. She hated that she had to do this because she has so much pride but right now that pride had to be put aside. She needed to get her son from school and sitting in a car that won't start isn't any way to get there.

She searched through her purse and retrieved the small white squared card that had a few contacts scribbled in black ink cursive on it.

Nikita took a deep breath. "Here we go." She said.

As she dialed the numbers on the card, she could feel her heart racing a thousand beats per seconds.

She brought the phone to her ears and listened anxiously as it rang. Few beeps later, a very serious husky toned man came over the phone.

"Hi, can I please speak to Michael?" Nikita asked dubiously.

"_You've got him." He replied. "Who's asking?"_

"Nikita."

Nikita heard him chuckle over the phone.

"_Ah, you finally called hunh?" He said teasingly. "I was beginning to accept that I'm not as charming as people say I am." _

Nikita smiled to herself. He sounds pretty conceited but somehow she found that kinda hot right now. She snapped out of it as quickly as it took her to get distracted.

"You know what would be charming right now?" She asked.

"_Name it and you got it." Michael replied._

"This is going to sound a little… well… how do I put this?" She said.

She was trying to find a lame excuse. She didn't want the guy to think of her as this poor irresponsible person. He took interest in her for a reason and she just wanted to own up to her pride.

"_It's okay." Michael's voice came after a few irresponsive seconds over the line. "Just be straight with me."_

"I sort of need your help and you're the first person that came to mind right now." She said.

"_Well I'm glad." Michael said. "What do you need help with?"_

Nikita told him and she felt extremely embarrassed even getting the word out. But somehow, Michael managed to make her feel a little less embarrassed because of how thrilled he was that she even called.

And as promised, a little over forty five minutes later, he was there with a tow truck company.

"I'm so sorry." Nikita apologized.

Michael chuckled as he signed the check for the bill. "Have it send to the shop and look it over." He told the truck guy. "Tell Mark it was sent from the Sage Enterprise and put the fees under my name and have it taken care of."

Michael dismissed the guy and then finally turned around to look at Nikita.

"It's all taken care of. I sent it to the garage. They'll have it checked out for you for any problems just to be cautious and they'll give you a call to pick it up when it's ready." He informed her. "I'm glad you called." He said.

"Thanks."

Nikita felt bad. Extremely bad. Ever since she met this guy, all he's been doing is paying her bills and there was no catch behind it. It was almost as if he liked doing that and it confuses the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry." Nikita kept apologizing. "I don't know if you were busy and I just called and made you race here."

Michael just chuckled because she kept apologizing as if she did something wrong. He didn't know her that well but he could tell that she wasn't like most women he's met in his days and he liked that.

"Fine then if you're as sorry as you say you are, make it up to me." Michael said.

"What?" Nikita raised her eyebrows.

But she should expect this. The guy's been nice and just when she thought there were no strings attached. Just when she thought he was one of the nice ones. I mean he's a man; no men are ever that nice without intentions. She knows if she was a man she'd definitely want something back in return.

Michael looked confused as he analyzed Nikita's sudden change in expression. God no! Jeez, that thought didn't for one second cross his mind. What does she think? He's an asshole or something? Jeez! Why do women think so low of men? There are still a few great ones out there and he wasn't looking for a fuck or something as a payback.

"Have coffee with me." He finally said.

Nikita breathed in relief. "Oh." She said. "I-I would love to but I'm already late to go pick up my son from school and I have to get to work soon after that." She said as she looked at the display of her phone.

It was 3:15 PM and Nicholas's after school programs were over at 3:40 PM which means she had to get there really soon.

"Good, we can make it a threesome." Michael said as he offered an open hand to Nikita. "I'll give you a ride to pick up Nicholas."

Nikita shook her head. There is no reason to back down now. All he was asking was coffee and she owed him at least that after what he's just done for her.

She grabbed his hand and followed him to his car that was parked three feet away from where they were standing. Like a great southern gentleman, he opened the passenger's door for her and Nikita got in.

He circled around the car and got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Buckle up."

888

Nikita ended up calling in sick for work. Fuck it! It's not like she could come up with sixteen hundred dollars working six hours.

She was with her kid and Michael was there too. Watching Michael show Nicholas an easier way to do subtractions was as amazing as watching them throwing a football in the park. It's the happiest she's felt in a while and she's sure it's the happiest Nicholas has been too in a while.

Being able to eat a delicious expensive meal for the day at one of the most expensive restaurant in the city without having to worry about the cost was really nice too. And just having company and someone wise enough to talk to and could care enough to ask her if she's alright was just totally new to her. It's been a very, very long time.

So what else does she have to lose?

What started out to be the worse day ever ended up being one of the greatest days Nikita's ever lived in what feels like… forever?

…

"Keep throwing that football champ." Michael told Nicholas as he pulled across the street of Nikita's apartment. "You were really good out there, buddy."

Nicholas smiled. "Ok, I will."

"Dap it up."

Their fist bumped together and they shared their special handshake. Can you believe it? They already had a special handshake.

Michael tousled the little boy's sandy hair. "Be good to your mommy, alright?"

Nicholas nodded. "Alright."

Michael then turned to Nikita and smiled as Nicholas gathered his stuff.

"It was really nice seeing you today." He said.

Nikita nodded. "I-it was nice seeing you too." She replied. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Michael said.

For some strange compelling reasons, Nikita leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nobody's ever been this kind to her in such a long time.

Surprised by her gesture, Michael hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small back and kissed her hair.

They pulled away after a few seconds and just smiled.

"Give me a call sometime." Michael said. "We can do this again."

Nikita nodded again. "I will."

888

Nikita watched as Michael's car sped away farther and farther away to the next street into the dark night. She stood outside until she's lost sight of the grey car.

"Uh," Nicholas begin in a teasing voice.

Nikita looked down at her son with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"You like him." Nicholas said.

"What are you even talking about?" Nikita asked with a hidden smirk.

"You're blushing, mommy." Nicholas chuckled as they marched the stairs to get to the elevator.

"Aren't you supposed to be like five years old?" Nikita asked. "What do you know about that kind of stuff?"

"_Mommy likes Michael,"_ The little boy begin to chant all the way up to the third floor of their apartment. _"Mommy likes Michael!"_

Kids…

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, baby." She said as she unlocked the door.

Home sweet home.

"Well I like him." Nicholas told his mother. "He's nice."

Nikita nodded at haze. "Hm."

And here she thought she was the only one that thought the same of Michael. Turns out that she's wrong.

"Good to know buddy." She patted Nicholas's head. "Good to know."

888

_Well this is it for this chapter! I hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed that and hopefully, I'll post the next chapter soon depends on your thoughts in the reviews. Until next time, xoxo!_


	5. Strictly Business

_I know Christmas is way gone and this story should've been complete already but I'm sorry for my lack of update. Hopefully I'll get it done soon. Thanks for all the reviews. They're well appreciated!_

888

Early morning after dropping Nicholas to school on Wednesday, Nikita found herself sitting at her kitchen table with two hands across either side of her cheeks deep into thoughts. She was two month behind on payment and her week delay was getting closer. She needed to get sixteen hundred dollars before the week ends or she and her kid will be homeless.

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. This Christmas holiday is definitely coming as crappy and she doesn't know what else to do. Even if she could get an early pay at the bar, it wouldn't help either. Bryan's a cheap ass boss anyways. There's no way in hell he would even agree to that.

She felt cornered with no options left and all she wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and cry for days. She so desperately wants not to care anymore but she can't. She has a child to take care of and he's the only person that makes living this shit whole life bearable some days.

She picked up her phone and just stared at the number that had Michael's name written above it as the caller ID for a few minutes. Somehow she feels like she's taking advantage of the guy and he's done nothing but help her countless times and now she was about to do it again. He's been her first and last resort for a few times now.

It took all the strength she got to press the calling button and bringing the phone to her ears. Eventually after a few beeping sounds, she was sent to voicemail.

She gave up and didn't try calling again. He may be busy and if she's lucky enough, he might call her later on.

Nikita took the rest of her coffee to her room and tried to go catch some more sleep. After all, she was working from four thirty to midnight tonight at the bar.

888

Sleep had overcome Nikita but it wasn't after a few hours, she woke up from the vibration of her phone on the bed. She quickly removed the sheet from her head and grabbed the phone. No second thoughts were given when she accepted the call.

"_Good morning?"_

_Thank God! _

"Good morning." Nikita replied back.

"_I'm sorry I was at a meeting when you called." Michael said._

Nikita raised her eyebrows. "At eight o'clock in the morning?" She questioned.

_Michael chuckled. "Yeah." He said. "At eight o'clock in the morning." _

"I apologize if I stirred any trouble or interruptions?" Nikita said.

"_No you didn't." Michael reassured her. _

"I'm glad." Nikita replied awkwardly.

There was a very silent pause between the line and Nikita wondered if this call can get any weirder.

"_H-How's Nicholas doing?" Michael asked, finally breaking the silence._

Nikita smiled. Nicholas hasn't stop asking or talking about Michael ever since the last time they saw each other and she's sure if the boy was here he'd be all over the place.

"He's doing well." She answered.

"_That's good." Michael said. "And what about you? How are you?" _

"I-I'm… um?" Nikita stuttered.

"_I mean, what can I help you with?" Michael quickly changed the subject. "I'm sure you called for a reason."_

'_What if I just wanted to hear your voice?'_ Nikita thought silently.

"Um, yeah." Nikita quickly snapped out of it. "You wouldn't happen to still have that job offer, will you?"

_Michael cleared his throat over the phone. "Yes-Yeah, you're interested?" _

"You wouldn't even know." Nikita replied.

"_I knew you'd come around." Michael said._

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Sure you did." She whispered sarcastically.

_Michael chuckled. "Well I'll tell you what." He begin. "Why don't you come by my office today and we can talk about it over lunch or something?" He suggested._

"Lunch would be lovely." Nikita replied single-mindedly.

"_Let's say close to two o'clock?" Michael said._

Nikita nodded. "That works." She replied.

"_Do you have a pen and a piece of paper with you to take the address?" Michael asked._

"Um-"Nikita jumped off the bed quickly. "Give me a second."

She ran to the kitchen and found a billing envelope on the fridge and a color pencil of Nicholas's.

"Yeah."

She listened carefully as Michael gave her the address. Maybe today something good will happen.

"Got it." Nikita said. "I guess I'll see you at one thirty." She said.

"_Looking forward to it." Michael said._

The call ended and for some reasons Nikita felt like screaming of joy. But instead, she just smiled to herself and sighed. She doesn't know what she's walking into but she sure as hell hopes it's a job that will be way better than working at the bar.

Looking as the time was eleven fifty five, she walked back to her bedroom. She needs to go get ready and be on her way out pretty soon.

888

Nikita pulled up in the parking lot of a very large building. She could see cars lined up vertically… very big brands and she wondered what the hell this place was. Taking a breather, she got out of the car after checking to see if her makeup and hair was perfect.

She took the elevator to the first floor where she checked in for her appointment.

"How may I help you?" The young lady behind the desk at the reception asked.

"I have an appointment with Michael?"

There are many Michaels who work at this company but judging from the looks of Nikita, the woman could only guess that it wasn't one of the lower level ones. It was definitely the CEO of this building and she oughta treat Nikita like a queen if she still wants to keep this fabulous job she's got.

"Sure, can I get your name please?" The woman asked.

"It's Nikita." Nikita replied with a smile as she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Thank you." The woman replied. "I'll let Mr. Sage know that you're here."

Nikita nodded silently as she watched the woman pick up the cordless phone.

"Would you let Mr. Sage know that his Ms. Nikita will be coming up to his office, please?"

The woman nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you, Allison."

She hung up and looked back at Nikita. "You'll be guided to his office once you're on the fifth floor." She told Nikita.

"Thank you very much." Nikita said.

"No, thank you."

…

As Nikita rode the elevator to the fifth floor, she couldn't help but be curious yet nervous at the same time.

Getting to the fifth floor was no dilemma at all but it's when she stepped out and walked through the automatic glass door that she felt completely lost.

Men in extinguishing suits were everywhere around the place. Women in very high class dresses or two piece suits walking in Louis Vuitton were not to be missed at all. She felt so out of place and couldn't believe her eyes.

This is a freaking enterprise and there's a possibility that she might be employed here. Holy shit!

"May I help you?" A woman's voice snapped her out of her bubble of haze.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Michael Sage?" She said.

"Right this way." The woman smiled at her as she begin to guide her down the hall.

Eyes were on her as she walked down the hall of a few offices. Good god, this place is crazy! Finally she came to a stop at a huge office with a wonderful view outside the windows. It's the biggest office Nikita's ever seen in her whole entire life.

"Mr. Sage?" The woman interrupted the man who was facing the windows in his chair.

He turned around to look at who was addressing him. "What's going on beautiful?" Michael asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes behind the door. _Does he call everyone beautiful?_

The woman slightly blushed at her boss. "Your one thirty appointment is here."

Michael stood up from his chair and fixed his shirt and loosened his tie. "Send her in please, Allison."

Allison looked back at Nikita and nodded. "Go on in." She told Nikita.

The temperature in the room seemed to have changed the second Nikita's long legs stepped inside Michael's office. She looked so hot rocking a black dress that stopped above her knees with a thin belt around her waist. Her dark hair flew back by the slight breeze of the wind making her look like a goddess.

"Hi." Nikita waved her hands in front of Michael's eyes.

He blinked twice before he was able to stop day dreamin'. "You look- um- dashing."

Nikita smiled. "Gee, you think I look dashing?" She questioned unbelievably "Have you seen the women that works here? They're like a stab of self esteem to me."

Michael chuckled. "I wouldn't say that." He told her as he gestured his hands for her to take a seat. "Please."

Nikita gladly took a seat across his desk. For some reasons she felt like he was at an interview or something.

Or is it an interview?

"Look, when you told me about this job, I didn't know it'd be at a place like this." Nikita begin. "I-I can't work here."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Why not?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" Nikita asked. "I don't have experience with those types of things. I mean thanks- but no thanks."

"Whoa, whoa!" Michael put a hand up to stop the panic attack that was going on here. "Sweetheart, it's not like its rocket science." He told her. "Take a deep breath."

Yes, a deep breath. Maybe that's what she needs. She needs to take a deep breath.

"You've got the looks." Michael said.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Thanks?"

"Can you use a computer?" Michael asked.

"This is the twenty first century, Michael. Of course I can use a computer." Nikita replied.

Michael chuckled again. _'She definitely got the attitude too.'_ He thought to himself.

"Can you answer the phone?" He asked again.

Nikita nodded. "I think so." She replied.

"Are you good with math?" Michael asked once again.

"Yeah." Nikita said.

Michael looked impressed somehow. He didn't care where she went to school but he'll believe her because she looks smart enough to him. She's not just a pretty face.

"Can you deal with huge numbers and make rational decisions for this company when it's needed?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Nikita replied.

"Can you be nice to people?" Michael asked one last time.

"That's overrated." Nikita said. "But I can try."

Michael shook his head and smiled. "Well I got news for you." He said.

"What?" Nikita asked.

"You're hired." Michael told her. "Welcome to Sage Enterprise."

Nikita was speechless. That's it? No resume needed, no big interviews with difficult questions, no hard time or I'll give you a call and let you know if we're interested in you? That's it? He was just trusting that she could handle whatever job she will be doing in this company.

Literally, that's it!

"W-what?" She asked.

"As a welcome to our company policy," Michael begin as he pulled out what looked like a check book. "We offer our employees a five thousand dollar check in advance for supplies." He told her. "You can use that money for whatever you want. Buy a car, buy clothes… we don't care. It's your money. Do whatever you want with it."

All the word coming out of his mouth sounded unbelievable to Nikita right now. For the first time in her whole entire life she didn't know how to feel about a good situation.

"We're strictly professional and we offer you insurance at any time but we'll get into those papers on Monday when you start." Michael continued as he wrote the check. "This building s'very big so one of our most trusted employees in the building will be giving you a tour and show you how it work around here. Consider Monday be your training day." He said.

_Hunh?_

"Nikita- hey, Nikita?" Michael called.

When she didn't answer, Michael grew worried and he hurriedly got up from his chair and walked around the desk next to her.

"Hey, you're okay?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Nikita tensed up at his touch and finally blinked.

"Do you want something to drink?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded. "Yes please." She replied in a soft whisper.

"What would you like?" Michael asked.

"Water." Nikita said. "Water will be fine."

Michael pulled the cordless office phone and dialed the secretary's phone extension number.

"Allison, can you do me a favor beautiful?" He asked. "Can you bring a glass of water to my office please?"

"Yes, Mr. Sage." Allison replied.

"Thank you, beautiful."

Nikita's water came and over that one glass of water, she learned so much about how this place runs and what it does in general. Like most enterprises, it deals with overseas contracts, retails, marketing and things that make this world run.

It's by far the biggest job she's ever been hired to do. She doesn't know if this is made for her. She goes from being a bartender for a while to suddenly some type of co-accountant treasurer? That's some scary shit though!

"You'll do great." Michael said. "I believe in you."

"Why am I even hired here?" Nikita asked. "Why do you believe in me?"

"I don't know." Michael replied sincerely. "I saw you that night at the bar and I felt like you deserved more and I know that you'll do everything in your power not to let me down." He told her.

"Why?" Nikita asked again.

"Because even though I don't know you that well, I've already learned one thing about you watching you make drinks for me for two hours a few weeks ago."

Nikita looked confused. "What's that?"

"You didn't know a single thing about those drinks I was asking you to make that night when I had the hundred dollars on the counter but you kept up with me the whole time and you made them and they were the most delicious things I've had." Michael said. "So, this is me, as the CEO of this enterprise, trusting you to help me manage and make this business more successful."

Enough said.

"I'll make sure not to let you down." Nikita told him.

Someone… some stranger she doesn't even know that well but had a weird connection with was trusting her and putting all his faith on her to help his company succeed. This… something like this hasn't ever happen to her.

"I know you won't." Michael said as he pushed the signed check in front of Nikita.

Her hands trembled as she took the check. She looked at it and tried to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Michael smiled. "So I'm starving right now." He said playfully to lighten up the mood in the room.

Nikita chuckled tearfully as she put the check in her purse.

"Surprisingly, me too." She said.

"So what do you say about getting something to eat?" He asked.

"That sounds good." Nikita smiled at him.

"Great." Michael smiled back.

Nikita watched him take his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. He fixed his tie and grabbed his cell phone from the desk.

"Shall we?" He asked as he extended a hand to Nikita.

She took it without any hesitation or whatsoever. "We shall." She said.

They walked to the door together and he opened the door for her.

"After you gorgeous."

This is the start to something new and as nervous as Nikita was, she was excited and now that she's hired to a full time job, it's definitely time to part ways with the bar.

888

_Well this is it for the chapter. It was a long chapter and I can only hope you guys have enjoyed it. You guys were curious about what job Michael was offering Nikita and I hope that was cleared in this chapter. Now that they'll be working in the same company, we'll see how that's going to work. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo! _


End file.
